Vuelve a mí
by LDGV
Summary: No era capaz de quitar su mirada de su fotografía, ella, en un segundo, se convirtió en lo único que existía para él. Richard la encontraría, nada los separaría, ni siquiera el tiempo. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Somewhere in Time no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador el escritor Richard Matheson.

**Vuelve a mí**

Cuánta belleza plasmada en una fotografía, tanta que no le era posible apartar la mirada. Richard se negaba a dejar de verla, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto llevaba allí parado, de pie, petrificado como una estatua viviente mirando embelesado la faz de esa mujer. Era inverosímil no contemplarla, cómo no hacerlo, ella era increíblemente hermosa.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –le susurró, siendo aquella sus primeras palabras en un largo tiempo.

No importaba si ella era sólo un retrato, Richard deseaba acariciar su rostro, delinear con las puntas de sus dedos esa cara que, contra toda lógica, se robó su cordura por completo. Observó la piel pálida de su cuello y mejillas, pese a ser una estampa de hacía décadas, la tonalidad nívea de su tez se plasmó perfectamente en la imagen.

– ¿Quién eres, quién eres tú que me embrujas tanto? –Richard volvió a cuestionarse, ahora, mucho más cerca de la fotografía.

Se suponía que su viaje era para buscar inspiración y terminar así su obra inconclusa, pero aquello valía poco, nada. Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiese entrado en ese pequeño museo dentro del hotel, ni él mismo lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Únicamente podía pensar en ella, en esa mujer cuyo nombre desconocía, y en su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa suave, curvilínea, bella, sublime. Seducido, pronto su atención se volcó a sus ojos. Ella lo miraba, lo miraba a él. Sonaba ridículo quizás, pero Richard lo sabía, ella lo veía a él. A pesar de estar separados por más de sesenta años, por un breve instante, uno realmente corto, los dos se conectaron.

Ella en el pasado.

Él en el presente.

Permaneció allí por varias horas más, plantado como un árbol, inmóvil frente a ese retrato, se sentía ansioso por conocer su más que simplemente su identidad, saber su nombre no le bastaba, necesitaba más, necesitaba saberlo todo de ella: ¿quién fue, a qué se dedicó, por qué su foto está en el museo del hotel, aún vive y sí es así, dónde podría encontrarla?

– ¡Eres un estúpido, Richard! –Se dijo, liberándose parcialmente de su encanto–esta foto es de antes de que nacieras, probablemente ella ya esté muerta.

¡No!

¡Ella no puede estar muerta!

¡No, no puede ser verdad!

¡Ella está viva!

¡Vive en mí!

¡Ella está viva dentro de mí!

Volvió a posar su vista en ella, y contagiándose por esa sensación inexplicable que ella le transmitía, le sonrió, prometiéndole, sin saber cómo todavía, que se conocerían y que serían inseparables. Richard debió reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse la vuelta para no verla más, y al hacerlo sintió una punzada en su interior.

Ella se anidó en él tan profundamente, que el simple hecho de no mirarla lo apuñalaba en su corazón.

Mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, resistiéndose a la tentación de regresar, se mofó de él mismo. Como cualquier otro hombre joven disfrutó de varios romances en su vida, pero ninguno podría presumir haber sido amor, fueron solamente aventuras efímeras olvidables y hasta en cierto punto, patéticas.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de una mujer fotografiada antes de que él tan siquiera naciera.

Sin embargo, para Richard Collier ese detalle no valía nada. Él la amaba, apresurada o burda, eso tampoco le preocupaba, esa ansiedad por estar con ella no era fingida ni artificial. Él la alcanzaría, buscaría la manera de encontrarse con ella, él lo presentía, él la hallaría y la amaría como ningún otro hombre jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

Y así será.

* * *

Firme, mirándose frente al espejo de su recámara, se estudió de arriba a abajo. Su ropa, hasta su peinado, eran los de antaño, y creyéndose preparado se acomodó en su cama repitiéndose una y otra vez aquella frase que se convirtió en su mantra: hoy es 27 de junio de 1912, hoy es 27 de junio de 1912, hoy es 27 de junio de 1912…

Y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza miles de veces, reiterándoselas infinitamente obligando a su sensatez a creerlas. Él renunció a su época en su totalidad, se despidió de 1980, suplicando ser parte del ayer, del pretérito, de una era a la cual no pertenecía pero que ella sí. La mujer que alteró su existencia llevándolo al borde de la desesperación por el anhelo de conocerla.

Elise Mckenna.

Para Richard sólo existía ella.

Todo lo demás ya no importaba.

Ella cambió su vida.

Al despertar se dio cuenta, lo había logrado, consiguió retroceder las manecillas del reloj. Él y Elise se encontrarían, él y Elise se tomarían de la mano, él y Elise se amarían, él y Elise estarían juntos…

En algún lugar del tiempo.

**Fin**

Las películas románticas nunca han sido de mis favoritas, ya que algunas, en mi opinión, son muy cursis, pero no las rechazo ni las odio. Vi **Somewhere in Time** por casualidad, me topé con ella navegando en internet hace unas semanas. Anteriormente ya la había oído mencionar, pero les debo confesar que no le presté la atención que merecía, y por las vueltas de la vida, acabé frente a mi computador viéndola.

Como dije, las películas románticas no son de mis preferidas, pero **Somewhere in Time** tiene algo que ni yo mismo puedo explicarme, quizás sea la trama de la historia, la música de fondo, las actuaciones de los protagonistas, el final de la película, o todo junto, en fin, pero lo que les puedo decir es que **Somewhere in Time** me terminó gustando, y mucho, no por nada es una película considerada de culto por muchísimas personas y con su propio club de fans.

Después de ver la película busqué el libro en el cual se basa y también me gustó, incluso más que la película, y al revisar descubrí que casi no hay fanfics de **Somewhere in Time** y me dije que debería escribir uno. Esta es mi primera historia que no tiene nada que ver con **Dragon Ball**, y fue un paso que disfruté dando, el fic es corto, no di demasiados detalles de la trama de la película o del libro por si alguien que la quiere ver por primera vez, la vea sin adelantos o spoilers.

Si deseas ver la película, entra en mi perfil donde he colocado el enlace donde podrás verla completa.

Muchas gracias por haber leído.


End file.
